


The Lamb and the Dove

by mymel0dy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two alphas, and one omega how will they make it work? </p><p>Dean and Bray decide it is the time in their relationship to add not only a child but an omega to have that child. How will Sami fit into the equation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically to set up the world they live in. 
> 
> Omegas are somewhat oppressed, think the stereotypical 1950's housewife sort of oppressed. Those lucky enough to be raised by loving parents are less so than those raised by the system, Omega House. 
> 
> Alphas and betas have much more life choice freedom than omegas. 
> 
> Money and power talk, and being a superstar in the WWE brings quite a bit of both.

Truth was Sami really did not care who he would eventually be placed with, mated to. He just wanted out of the sometimes microscopic feeling apartment he shared with two other omegas, who seemed to never stop bickering with one another. There was always this sense of hope that he would have a place he and his alpha could make their own. A home. Something he had never really had, only dreamt about. Of course he had also always sort of had a fantasy of some alpha who would love him, take care of him. Not like the alphas he had grown up with in the Omega House he had been brought up in; taught to be submissive, passive, and a good little housewife/husband in; abused in. 

Samuel Alton Callihan would have been raised by a loving alpha/omega pairing had the omega not passed away while giving birth to him. The alpha who had had a hand in creating Samuel wanted nothing to do with the newborn that would have been a constant reminder of the love he had lost. Rather than raise the infant he gave him a name, and handed him to a local Omega House without another thought. To those on the outside of the Omega House system they were good places. They were in place to properly raise an omega to be a good, docile, housewife/husband, and caregiver to children, at least in theory that was how it was. Truth was, yeah the omegas were taught those sorts of things but a good majority of the time they were also neglected, abused, and just simply unloved. Every once in awhile an Omega House worker would take an interest in a boy or girl or many and show them a touch of human kindness, show them what caring was. That could have been why the vast majority of omegas in the Omega House system either counted down to their eighteenth birthday when they would be placed in a job and apartment, or prayed for an early pairing, mating. It was not unheard of for a seventeen year old omega to be given over to a powerful or exceptionally wealthy alpha. Sami however was not in that positions. It had been four years since he turned eighteen and he was still waiting. Waiting, wishing, hoping that one day some alpha would want him. Well no not really, most of the time he was too busy working, worrying about money, or his roommates killing one another. 

Much like Sami, Dean Jonathan Ambrose grew up without much love in his life. The major difference was Dean was an alpha. An alpha who had traded in his abusive upbringing for fame and fortune in the world of wrestling. Dean, much like the boyfriend, no one but those closest to him knew he had, was one of the top superstars in the WWE. Dean had found his soulmate in the one person most would agree was his greatest enemy in the wrestling world, Bray Wyatt.

Bray Lawrence Wyatt was as much of a mystery to the vast majority of the WWE roster as he was to the fans. There were few that knew the abuse in his early years he spoke of was truth. That there truly was a woman called Sister Abigail who had saved Bray and his brothers, and sisters. Sister Abigail, who, now gone from this plane of existence was still a guiding force in Bray’s life. She guided Bray to his ‘Little Lamb’ and was the voice in his head directing him to find an omega, for him and Dean.


	2. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sami is younger than he is in real life in the story he is 22 while Dean and Bray are their normal ages. Any wrestlers that are mentioned as omegas are going to be aged down some.

It wasn’t the first time and it certainly would not be the last time Sami got called into a meeting like the one he was leaving. One of those meetings he entered into reminding himself to not get too hopeful. _‘Hope for the best, expect the worst’_ Was his mantra walking into such meetings. He was one of four boys being considered for a pairing to some nameless alpha. Of course once the alpha actually saw him in person, the dyed black hair; his soft, slightly round, barrel chested body; how not tall he truly was; and once again Sami was rejected. It wasn’t that he was short, but when a good number of omegas in waiting like him were closer to, if not over six feet tall, his five feet eight inches seemed much shorter. 

“Can’t do a damn thing ‘bout your height but you could try being less of a fat lazy fuck, and maybe you’d get someone to mate with ya” It was pretty much the same thing Gabe always said to him after these meeting. This time it came as they walked down the hall away from the meeting. Gabe Sapolski was the man in charge of pairing the omegas from Sami’s area, Sami included. The thing was Gabe never liked him, probably because he saw all his own physical flaws in him. Like Sami, Gabe was under six feet tall and not at all slim. However truthfully Gabe was quite a bit heavier than Sami. Because while many considered the omega to be fat, he really wasn’t, he just wasn’t a twink by any means. Sami was soft, barrel chested, and had what was once referred to as birthing hips.

“And you could try being nicer to everyone, but I don’t see that happening anytime soon” Sami smirked in response. As much as Gabe’s words seemed truthful he had heard them a time or two too many for them to hurt anymore. “Plus I ain’t nearly as fat or as lazy as you are” Of course that last little dig was added just as the doors to the elevator Gabe was on closed. Maybe he heard it maybe he didn’t Sami was just proud of himself for saying it. 

“How’d it go?” Sami heard out of nowhere, causing him to jump and stumble down the last few steps. “Sorry” Jimmy apologized. “Didn’t mean to startle you. Just curious if you’re still available” 

“No harm no foul” Sami waved off the apology “Course I’m still available. Why you want me Jimmy?” A small laugh left him as he teased one of the few nice people that he came across. Jimmy Jacobs wasn’t even an alpha. He was however the man that, for lack of a better term, procured omegas for the WWE, along with being part of the creative team.

“Well we’d definitely have some adorable as fuck, but short as shit children, not that I could even get you knocked-up” Both men laughed even more. Sami for the first time in a while feeling pretty good. Jimmy was good at, well just being a good guy.

“Ain’t it the truth” There was a little more laughter between them as the exited the stairwell.

“Hey Sami, don’t let Gabe get to you. Your match is out there, and when you find him it’ll be amazing” Yeah, he was trying to be positive but he also just had a feeling that someone better than some nameless, faceless alpha was out there for everyone. Granted Jimmy was a hopeless romantic.

“Thanks Jimmy” As much as he wanted to believe that Sami was starting to wonder how much truth there was to anything anyone said to him regarding the finding of a mate. “I’ll see ya around” He waved bye to former wrestler as made his way to the car he shared with one of his roommates.

Jimmy waved and was about to say something but his phone went off. It was one of those calls he just had to take. 

Dean could not believe he was actually making this call. Even if Bray’s reasoning for him being the one to make the call was sound, Dean didn’t want to deal with Jimmy. He knew just what was coming and he didn’t want to hear it. First Jimmy would call him by the name he used to use back in his independent days. Back when he and his life were a bit of a mess. Then he’d have to deal with Jimmy gushing. That was the part he dreaded the most. At least if it were Bray making the call there would be a lot less gushing, because unlike Jimmy and Dean, Bray and Jimmy had no history. Granted that was the whole reason Bray talked him into it. “Jimmy before you even start, you call me Jon or Mox once I’m hangin’ up and you’ll hafta deal with Bray” He nearly growled into the phone before his former rival and now friend could get even the most basic greeting out.

Sigh. “Fine. What’s up Ambrose?” Jimmy sounded almost defeated, but there was an edge, a quite sarcastic edge to that Ambrose.

“Well… umm…” Suddenly Dean was tripping over his words and he wasn’t all that sure why. He had spent days, weeks, months arguing with his love about them getting an omega, having a child, and all that. It had been his idea. Suddenly he was second guessing himself.

“Get on with it or I’m gonna start in with calling you Moxley” There was an absolute wicked cackle coming through Dean’s phone. As Jimmy found the name he had forgotten to mention.

“Fucker. Sometimes I still hate you” It was very grumbled, but laced with a barest hint of Dean trying not to laugh. “Omegas, been told you’re the one to talk to ’bout gettin’ one” The cackle was back but this time it was much less wicked.

“What was that? I think I need to hear it again” Yes, Jimmy was fucking with his friend. Oh and he was going to pay for it when they were near one another again, but he didn’t care. This was too delicious of a moment to pass up. Of course the growl he heard made it totally worth it. “Yeah you heard right, why you givin' up Bray for some pretty lil omega?” Oh yeah he was really going to get it bad next time they were together.

“Fuck you! I knew I shoulda got Bray to make this call”

“Seriously Dean, I’m sorry I just can’t help it your buttons are too easy” There was a much softer laugh. “But really you two wanna add an omega, I’ll send you pictures and info on some available boys” Jimmy finally got a bit serious because one it was his job, and two of all the guys he knew Dean deserved to have a happy family or something like that. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever fucker. No children, don’t go telling everyone, and thanks” Was all he said before he disconnected the call. 

_‘Well so much for leaving the office’_ He thought, turning on his heels to head back inside to make a list of potential mates for Dean and Bray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe thanks to [babayaga888](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888), [resonatingkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty) for being my sounding boards as well as inspiration. Also to [ambreignstrain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreignstrain), and [Moiself](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself) for inspiring the world these boys exist in. All four of these writers have inspired me greatly as well as many others. 
> 
> Thank you to those that comment and leave kudos.


	3. Forever Emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write I listen to music and each chapter title will have something to do with the music I am listening to while writing. In the case of this chapter it was the Forever Emo station on Spotify.
> 
> Ch 2's title was from both a country song and a pop-punk song with the title Photographs

At least Sami left the building in a halfway decent mood, thanks entirely to one Jimmy Jacobs. That mood would only last so long but would also grow if he knew just what Jimmy was up in his office doing. The wheels he was setting into motion. Before Sami could face his possible future, he first had to deal with roommate. 

His bag and hoodie dropped at the foot of the bed that dominated the room that could be called a living room if it wasn’t also where he and roommate Dalton slept. They shared the queen size bed, while Tyler slept in what was the eat-in part of the kitchen. There was no way all three of them could share that little space or the living room without killing one another. Looking around Sami flopped on said bed, as he wondered where Dalton was. Tyler however was standing rather smugly in the doorway that separated the living room from the kitchen. Sami nearly told him to shut up even though he hadn’t actually said anything.

“Rejected again. Don’t know why you even bother, no one’s going to want an uggo like you” 

“Yeah well I don’t see alphas knocking down the door to get to you. I seem to recall your last meeting endin’ just the same as mine” Sami snapped back, not even bothering to look up.

“Give it time I’m still young” Tyler tried very hard to rationalize.

Which made Sami laugh. “Dude your six months younger than me, that’s fucking it. Don’t act like you all that when you really ain’t. You’re just as desperate as we all are”

“Hell no. Desperate will never ever be a word to describe me. Choosy yes…”

“Yeah you say that now, but the first alpha that offers you a way outta here and you’re takin’ it. Even if he is an uggo like me” Yeah he cut off Tyler and no he didn’t care. All it took was the truth to shut Tyler up and that in some small way pleased Sami. The last thing he wanted was to deal with his roommate’s attitude. As if to drive home the point of not wanting to carry on this conversation he turned on the tv. It wasn’t so much that he wanted to watch it, he just did not want to listen to Tyler any longer. 

It only took a few seconds for Tyler to catch on to the fact Sami was for all intentsandpurposes ignoring him. In a really small voice, “Umm Sam you cooking dinner? Dalton has to work. Please” because the only time Tyler was every really nice was when it came to getting out of cooking. 

There was a soft chuckle. “Yeah only ‘cause I’d rather do it than eat your cooking” Truth was Sami loved cooking, and baking. It was one of the few quote, end quote, omega lessons from school he excelled at.

Meanwhile, dinner, hell food in general, was the last thing on Jimmy’s mind. He was drowning in a sea of omega files. Two of which he rejected before he even started. For all the fun he had with this position Jimmy took it rather seriously. He tried his best for not only the omega boys but the alpha wrestlers. It took a certain type to deal with the life of a wrestler, even a wrestling superstar. Part of Jimmy was more concerned with the impact of it all on the omegas, and how their lives would be affected. By the end of the night he had a good idea of who he thought his old rival/friend, Dean would like, but no fucking clue who Bray would even consider. Well other than the one boy whose name Jimmy always forgot, that sort of reminded him of a younger Dean. Truthfully he almost hadn’t included him because he had a feeling the nineteen year old's and Dean’s personalities would likely clash. Sometime Monday before Raw got going in earnest he would hand off the overstuffed envelope to Dean. Saying something about not trying to pick just one, just get it narrowed down to top four for each. Meaning four for Dean and four for Bray, and even better if there were overlapping boys between the two of them, but don't try to force it. Sometime it took meeting an omega to know he or she was the one.


	4. Blackbird on a Telephone Wire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Sami in this chapter it is mostly Dean with some Roman and finally Bray.

For what seemed like the last, possibly, two hours Dean had been looking through all the pictures and information Jimmy had given him. What did the man do give him information on every fucking available omega in a three state area. There was a part of Dean starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by it all. Of course it did not help he was trying to do all this alone. Bray was back home healing up, and Dean was never the most patient person. He could have just waited till Wednesday when he found himself in the house, in the swamp clearing, in the middle of nowhere South Central Louisiana. The house he was slowly beginning to think of as home rather than his place in Vegas. He still hated the humidity and lived in fear of gators randomly attacking no matter how many times Bray told him that was not going to happen. Still he probably should have waited till he and his other half could be together to do this, but no. He was like Pandora and that stuffed to the max envelope was his box. So there he sat pictures and information scattered everywhere around him. With as overwhelmed as he was, he found himself reaching for one picture time and time again. He was so lost in it he didn’t even notice that the door to the room he had been alone in, had opened and someone had joined him.

“Hey Uce, whatcha lookin’ at?” It was Roman, who was now looking around at the mess that surrounded his best friend, his brother. “Shit you thinkin’ ‘bout gettin’ yerself am omega. You sure creepy’s gonna be cool with that” Roman would never in a million lifetimes understand what it was that Dean and Bray shared outside the arenas and such. He would support his friend but he’d also give him endless shit for it when he could. 

“First off I’ve told ya time and again don’t call ‘im creepy. Ya know his name” Normally the name calling would have rolled of Dean’s back but this whole thing had him more on edge than any match. “We, Bray and I are thinkin’ ‘bout it. But fuck, this” He waved the picture of the omega he kept coming back to. “is a person. Some kid taking from, or never havin’ had a family that is gonna be told here you go you now belong to this alpha or in our case these alphas. He has no say and I don’t know if I can do that” The thing was for a little while, as a kid Dean had lived in an Omega House. He knew what they were like first hand. Luckily for him he was an alpha not an omega but he still saw just how they were treated. 

“So don’t” Of course to Roman it was as simple as that. Hell he was an alpha married to a beta woman, with an adorable daughter. The picture perfect family. Something Dean, nor Bray knew the first thing about.

“Yeah I’ll suddenly stumble into the perfect family. Fuck I barely know what the word family means” 

Roman cleared away some of the pictures and sat down, his arm going around Dean’s shoulders. “Uce chill. You can’t decide this alone anyway. If this boy, whoever he is, is gonna be with you an’ Bray then you need ‘im in on this. Two, give the kid a chance to say no. Once you two decide, ask the omega if they wanna come home with ya. If that shit’s as bad as I’ve heard you say it is then even bein’ with Bray in the swamp’s better than how their livin’. Look at it that that way” He chuckled a little. 

Actually it made Dean smile and laugh a little as well. “Yeah. Gators are definitely preferred to Gabe” Not that Roman knew Gabe, but Dean sure did from his days in the independents. Gabe wasn’t just a procurer of omegas for alphas he was a wrestling promoter, company boss. “Thanks” Dean kind of needed to hear just what Roman had said. He moved away from his friend, and started to gather up the all the omega files around him. The one he had been looking at never living his hand.

“That’s yer fav huh?” Roman question, noting the one picture still in Dean’s hand. 

“What Ro?” He looked down at the picture. “Yeah I guess. Don’t know. There’s just somethin’ ‘bout ‘im’. Don’t know if Bray’s gonna like ‘im though. Guess’ll find out on Wednesday” Dean hugged his friend and put the picture of the boy named Samuel with the rest of them, the show was starting soon.

As soon as it started it was over and Dean was on to the next town and then home. 

Finally it was closing in on noon on Wednesday and the kitchen table was littered with omega pictures. Bray pushed away from the table in a huff and began to pace, limping a bit. “Darlin’ Lamb I can’t do this. I can’t jus’ lookat these pictures an’ go that’s our boy” It was a bit of a growl. 

“I’m not askin’ ya to” Though in truth that was exactly what Dean was asking him to do.

“Yes you are” Bray countered, as he leaned over the still seated Dean, chin nestling in the strawberry blonde hair of his lamb. “What was it Jimmy said when he handed you this mess?”

Dean shrugged a bit and tilted his head back so blue met blue as he looked in Bray’s eyes. “Somethin’ ‘bout narrowin’ it down” He mumbled. 

“You do that? Narrow it down to your top, let’s say, four?” He asked, his eyes never leaving the ones of man he loved. The man who nodded and then shook his head. “Lamb that’s not an answer”

“Not four but yeah I think I have my favorite” Not favorites, plural but singular. 

Somehow the missing s slipped by Bray. “Guess I gotta catch up and then wecan meet these boys, right?” Dean nodded, as he got up from his seat holding it out for his love, but not before stealing a kiss. 

“So get to work. I’m gonna go for a run” Dean said, stealing yet another kiss before heading up to their room to change for his run.

Bray sank into the chair head in his hand. “Sister help me find the one that'll fit” He muttered softly as Dean left him with all this mess. One picture front and center, and yet Bray ignored it going to all the others. Sister Abigail trying to direct him to the one she wanted in her home, but sometimes her boy missed the signs. Sometimes he could be a bit slow on the uptake. This would prove to be one of those time.


	5. As Long as You're Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little glimpse into Sami's head and life.

It was an oddly quiet day off for Sami. One of his two roommates was off who knew where. The other was busy ignoring him, and that was just fine with him. It gave him the illusion of some time to himself. The problem with having time alone was that with nothing to do Sami found himself very much in his head. 

Sami found himself thinking what if Jimmy was wrong and there was no match for him. Even worse what if there was someone absolutely perfect for him but because they did not have the ways and means to even know about Gabe, him and Sami would never meet. What if his perfect love was out there and he was the owner of some store Sami never went into so they never met. Or like Sami he worked some worthless retail job and it would mean a life of just barely scraping by. It would still be better than the alternative. Giving up and becoming the bitter omega in charge of an Omega House, hating those kids because they have a chance at the future you been denied. Was that Sami’s destiny? Was that what the future held for him? NO! 

Even if he never found an alpha to take him away from the control of the Omega House world Sami would never blame the kids. Right then and there he made a pact with himself that no matter how bad things were he would be one of the few Omega House employees that showed the kids there love and affection. Those kids under his care would get something he got very little of in his life, a sense of safety, caring, and affection. There would be more rules than don’t knot the omegas and don’t kill them. Unlike how Sami had grown up. Maybe not finding an alpha would not be so bad in the long run. 

Of course he had no idea the wheels that had been set in motion. The wheels turning to forever alter his life.


	6. Rock On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there is so little Sami in this chapter, but I promise he will do more than just appear next chapter.

After a restless day that turned to a restless night Bray had narrowed his choice of omegas to four boys he thought might fit in at the compound. More importantly with him and Dean. The one picture went ignored by him no matter how Sister Abigail tried to get him to notice it. The next day Jimmy got a call. The next Monday he got his files back all of them minus one. Samuel Alton Callihan managed to go missing from the oversized, overstuffed envelope. Wednesday that followed, Bray, Dean, Jimmy, Gabe and the five boys selected sat in a conference room. The only one Dean saw was the one called Samuel, Sami as he had said when asked for his name. Fifteen minutes later two of the boys had been dismissed, but Sami still sat there as Dean and Bray went out to the hall. Jimmy also left, leaving Gabe with the remaining three.

“Darlin’... Lamb if he’s really the one you want then we’ll go with him” Bray said trying more to placate Dean, than because he actually agreed with his choice or reason for his choice of omega.

“I swear Bray she was there standin’ right behind him. We both know I’ve never met Abigail but I’ve seen a fuck ton of pictures of her and it was her. I don’t know how you who sees and hears her all the fuckin’ time didn’t see her there. She wants us to bring him home. And you know I’m not one to believe in all your talk of her but I swear she was there” Dean wasn’t the least bit loud but he was damn sure animated, and adamant. There was something about the short, green eyed boy that not only had him but Sister Abigail, even if Bray couldn’t see or understand it.

“I believe you Lamb” But he really didn’t. How was it Dean saw Abby but not him. He didn’t understand how this was happening and why this boy. Bray began to pace, especially when he noticed his Lamb tapping at his collar bone. “You think they’d let us take him home for couple a days just to see if he fits?” It was more of an out loud thought than an actual question but Dean was off like a shot.

“Jacobs!” It was practically shouted. “Any chance… Can we?... “ Dean was so excited he was speaking in half sentences. 

“Mox you need to finish a thought before I can answer” Jimmy knew hearing the name he used to wrestle under would bring Dean back to where he could complete his thought. 

“Take Samuel, Sami for a few days, see if I don’t know he fits or something” 

“Seriously?!?!” Jimmy’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “Sami. Umm it’s unorthodox, actually probably against several rule, and I doubt Gabe will go for it but I’ll see what I can do. Vegas or the compound?” Basically Jimmy’s head was already scheming to get the boy to the alpha’s even if it was against the rules. He stepped in close to Dean, doing his best to lean up and whisper in his ear. “One thing, no knotting him until he’s officially yours”

Dean just nodded, with a huge grin. “Compound which is prolly why him fitting in is… ya know” The Compound could be a strange and scary place but it was also slowly becoming home for Dean. 

Jimmy nodded, thinking. “Next week, Wednesday, no even better Tuesday at Smackdown.” Because Jimmy knew Dean was off Wednesday and Thursday so it made sense to hand him over to them, him, then. “We’ll meet you there” It would be easier to get Sami to a Smackdown taping than to the middle of nowhere South Central Louisiana. Jimmy nearly fell to the ground in what would have been best described as a fit of giggles as Dean took off back to Bray, because it looked almost as if the wrestler was skipping with glee.

Dean nearly tackled Bray, who was lost in thought, or conversation with Sister Abigail. “Next week Jimmy’s gonna get us some time with Sami” As soon as the words were out of his mouth those lips were covering Bray’s face with kisses. The southerner had never once seen his Lamb so happy. He was still quite unsure of the Sami, but he’d try since he seemed to make Dean so happy. Maybe that was why he was so unsure.


	7. Water Meeting Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and alphas meet with a little help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today instead of music it was nature sounds, which is explains the title but also because the boys all finally meet.

Sami could not believe he had just been sitting in a room, in a meeting with Bray freaking Wyatt and Dean fucking Ambrose. Not only were they two of his favorite wrestlers but the fact they were a couple made Sami’s heart feel all weird, almost giddy. Even if they did not choose him the fact he got to see them being the real people they were outside of a wrestling show was good enough for him. He would walk away from that moment with the sight and memory of them touching hands. Bray’s thumb running back and forth caressing the back of Dean’s hand as they questioned the Sami and the others. He would also walk away from that meeting with the thought, not more feeling that someone was watching him, not watching him in a stalker sort of way. More like someone watching over him, watching out for him. He could swear the entire time they were, he was in that room someone was behind him, touching his shoulder in a reassuring, comforting manner, and yet no one was physically there.

The meeting was over and nothing had changed for Sami and the other omegas that had been called in, at least according to Gabe. He said something about them all being worthless rejects, because that was his way of being motivational or something. However Jimmy pulled Sami aside before he could escape, and get away from any more of Gabe’s version of motivation. 

“Sami c’mere” Jimmy beckoned the young omega into his office, with a low voice.

“What’s up?” He questioned a bit confused, but still he did as he was told.

“Can you get off work next week?” Jimmy continued in the same low secretive sort of tone, as he closed his office door. “Let me rephrase that, you need to do everything you can to get off work next week”

“How much of next week? I mean I have a shit ton of vacation time but it’s short notice and umm why Jimmy?” Sami wondered if this had anything to do with the fact he and a few other boys had been kept behind. Or maybe it had to do with whole feeling like someone was with him that entire meeting. That and Dean did seem to not so much be looking at him but just behind him a lot of the time, not that Sami minded that part so much. It was Dean Ambrose after all.

“Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday at least, but taking Friday off might not be such a bad idea either, especially if things work out” There was a large pause, before Jimmy finally explained. “You can’t tell a soul what I am, we will be up to if you can get the time off. Not even your bosses can know why. Here’s the thing. Dean and Bray, well Dean more so than Bray want you, but Bray has concerns. So I am about to break a whole fuck load of rules and you are going to spend their days off in Louisiana at the Wyatt compound, if you want” 

It took every ounce of strength Sami had not to jump up and down for joy. To not cry out to the heavens that oh my God YES he wanted. “I’ll make it happen. I’ll get the time off, but how? I mean how will I get there. It’s not like I have enough money to buy a pla…”

Jimmy cut him off. “Don’t worry about that. I will come get you on Tuesday, just pack as small a carry-on bag as you can for a few nights away, and leave everything else to me” 

Sami just nodded dumbly. He could not believe he was actually going to be seeing , and staying at the compound. Part of him had always sort of wondered if it was a real place. Not to mention Dean, Dean fucking Ambrose wanted him. Short, stocky, pudgy him, to be his omega, their omega.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday seemed to take forever to get there and at the same time came too fast. Before Sami knew what hit him he was backstage at Smackdown taping, then on a flight to Louisiana. A flight he spent sitting next to, talking to Dean. He tried not to gush, not to sound like a fanboy but it was difficult at first, because he was. 

Truth was Dean found the fact that Sami was a fan quite a bit endearing. He found the omega’s enthusiasm and excitement charming and almost infectious in the best possible way. It made him want to smile, and it certainly made the flight and subsequent drive much more enjoyable. It wasn’t so much that Sami was chattering away because he really wasn’t, in fact Dean had done the majority of the talking. It was the way the omega looked at him, and took in every word he uttered like it was sacred, or holy or something like that.

It was sometime close to two nearer to three in the morning by the time they reached the compound and old faded yellow wooden house Bray called home. Bray was waiting not in the rocking chair on the porch but at the top of the porch stairs. Someone else was in the rocking chair. 

“Who’s that?” Sami asked Dean as they climbed out of the truck. “Not Bray, I obviously know who he is but in the rocking chair” He felt the need to clarify before Dean could even start to answer. 

“There’s no one in the rockin’ chair...” Dean said, but it seemed like there was more but Bray spoke.

“Why you askin’ ‘bout the chair?” Bray looked right at Sami, before looking over his shoulder at the chair.

“I was just wondering who she is” It was soft almost scared sounding, as Bray seemed to tower over him.

“Shh little one don’t be scared” A woman’s voice seemed to say but Sami couldn’t place where it came from exactly. “Bray stop it. You’re scaring him” The voice came out of nowhere again admonishing Bray. And yet there was something soft, with a lilting southern accent to it.  
Her admonishment made Sami smile a little, it also made him wonder if she was the mythical Sister Abigail. Before he could ask Bray spoke again, this time it was a whisper but still he heard it. “Sorry Abby”

“She’s Sister Abigail. The woman in the rocking chair, the voice, the someone touching my shoulder in the meeting it was Sister Abigail” It came out a bit more childlike than Sami would have liked but still he felt like an overjoyed child. 

Dean just looked at Sami and then to Bray, “See I told you” was all he said with a huge grin on his face.

“You see her? You heard her?” Bray asked, sounding more stunned than he would have liked.

“Don’t asked stupid questions” Abigail spoke again. This time making Sami laugh a soft little giggle like laugh, which made the Abigail smile. Bray on the other hand looked like a little boy who had just been scolded by his mother in front of his friends.

“Yes I can see and hear her. She just told you not to ask stupid questions” Sami said, reaching out to touch Bray for the first time, his fingers lacing with Bray’s. “Though I don’t think they were stupid, because not everyone can see or hear her can they?” Dean came over to the two of them taking their other hands.

“I’ve only seen her once, when she was behind you” He looked directly at Sami. “at the meeting, and I’ve never heard ‘er” He said as they all stood there by the truck in front of the house. A feeling of completion, of being whole filling each and every one of them.

“That’s because you have too much noise in your head” Abigail said before disappearing, for the time being.

Dean’s eyes went wide, but he said nothing. “Your head is a noisy place my Lamb” Bray said kissing Dean’s cheek, and then Sami’s. “Let’s get into the house and get to bed” 

Sami didn’t even question where bed would be. All he could do was smile. Smile at Dean being Bray’s Lamb. Smile because they all heard Sister Abigail. Smile because he was home.


	8. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day.

The next morning Sami awoke to find himself the littlest spoon. He was on his side, Dean chest to his back, arm draped across his midsection. Bray’s hand rested lightly on his hip, as he reached across Dean, who he was spooning. All three of them fitting quite comfortably together in the bed. The bed that seemed to be antique and oversized and much more comfortable than any other bed Sami had ever been on. The aged, faded, quilt that covered them providing just the right mix of warmth and yet it still seemed to keep them cool enough to not overheat. 

Carefully Sami removed himself from the bed, as not to disturb the other two. First he made his way to the bathroom and then down the stairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen he contemplated making coffee, and breakfast. That contemplation halted by a knock at the door in said kitchen. Sami opened to door to a find a petite woman with dark curls and golden eyes, that seemed to match her softly golden skin. 

“Yes, I was right Bray and Dean have brought home an omega” She smiled offering not her hand but a basket. Her accent much like Abigail’s but she was a living breathing person like himself. “I’m Zéolie, I live a few houses down. I thought I heard you arrive last night, and thought you boys might like some eggs, cream, butter” She added, nodding toward the basket. “Welcome home…” She paused not knowing Sami’s name.

“Samuel” He said, but quickly added “Sami” as he took the basket. “Thank you Zéolie. I was just thinking of making breakfast and coffee, would you like to stay?” It wasn’t his place to invite her in but it felt like the right thing to do. 

“Oh no no, I have much to do today. I just wanted to welcome you to our home. I’m certain others will be along shortly to offer more” She smiled, giving him a bit of a hug before turning to leave. 

Before he could even get another word in, or the door closed, another woman was at the door. She was much older, with hair the color of straw, what he could see of it under her hat. Her eyes were somewhere between the deep blue of Bray’s and softer watery blue of Dean’s. She looked so motherly as she offered Sami a loaf of bread, mentioning her regret that is was not freshly baked this morning, but yesterday. She was followed by a man, old enough to be Sami’s grandfather. He had a young boy with him, the boy’s hand in one of his and a jar of honey in the other, which he handed over to Sami. A second man about Sami’s age gave him some bacon fresh from the smoker. Sami had never felt so welcome anywhere in his life. He had met some of the family that called the compound home, yet not Luke Harper, or Rowan, or Braun, eventually. 

With the food he had been given as a welcome he began to build breakfast. 

Bray stirred the scents of coffee and bacon reaching up through the floorboards. He kissed his lamb’s cheek as he climbed out of the bed. Soon he found himself standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching, marveling at the sight of the young omega cooking in the kitchen like he had lived there all his life. He seemed to be right at home, coffee percolating away, bacon baking, and the boy tending to what would be french toast. Dean was right, this was their boy, their omega. As if being pushed by Sister Abigail, Bray moved in behind Sami and wrapped his arms around him.

Startled Sami let out a soft noise that sounded much like a coo of a dove. Another coo like sound escaping as he seemed to just settle into Bray’s embrace, all the while continuing to cook. 

“You’re on suppressants?” Bray asked softly, and Sami nodded. “Have you takin’ it yet?” This time Sami shook his head. “Good. Don’t my Dove” It was firm but there was a caring to it. Bray nuzzled Sami, breathing in his scent. It was faint but still it was just enough for him to know.

“Dove?” Was the only thing Sami said, well questioned. The nickname, pet name confused him, but he did not realize the sounds he made were dove like.

“Yes, dove, my Dove” Bray replied smile evident in his voice. He glanced around taking in just what all had been dropped by his place. “I see the family has come by to meet you and welcome you home” His voice as gentle as his embrace. 

To Sami it seemed strange and yet at the same time perfectly natural that Bray was so gentle. “Mhmm” He muttered. 

“We should have a gathering to officially introduce you to the family, our family” Bray corrected himself, before breaking contact with the omega, though it felt entirely wrong to do so. However Sami had to pull the cooked bacon from the oven, and plate up the french toast he had been cooking. Bray was already planning to talk to all those on the compound, which was much bigger and much more self-sustaining than anyone that followed wrestling would ever begin to think. 

Sami nodded, not sure what to say, because there was still part of him that could not believe that any of this was real. He had not one but two alphas and even though it had only been less than half a day it felt like there was something real, some sort of unexplained connection. It wasn’t until Dean’s voice filtered into the room, and invaded his thoughts that Sami realized just how lost in thought he had become. Thankfully the cooking was done so nothing was burned.

“Yeah yeah. Whatever just get it here and we'll get it back to ya” Dean grumbled into his phone. “Cause he ain’t goin’ back to that” Dean paused, moving in behind Sami, one arm wrapping around him as he kissed the omega’s temple. “Baby boy anything at your apartment ya can’t live without?”

It took Sami a minute to realize Dean was asking him the question. “Umm well uhh clothes” He said with a slight laugh. “Umm maybe my cd’s, dvd’s, my playstation and games” He shrugged, but truthfully he could live without those. 

“Jimmy you get all that?” Dean questioned into the phone taking a seat. “No, like I said he ain’t goin’ nowhere. He’s home” Dean looked at Bray who nodded. Both of them looked to Sami, but his back was to them, as plated up breakfast. However he nodded as well, his emotions somewhere between beaming and trying not to cry.

Breakfast eaten, cleaned up and all that Bray set out to give Sami a tour of the compound. As they left Dean muttered something about gators. Bray laughed at him, which made Sami laugh, though he had no idea why. Sami saw the pigs, the goats, the beehives, and the cows, but no gators, as well as the farms that resided on the large bit of swamp surrounded land referred to as the compound. He received more hugs in the span of an hour than he had in his nearly twenty-two years on this planet. His head was spinning from all the warmth and love all these people who were essentially strangers had given him. And yet by the time they made it back to the house Sami was ready for a nap. Nap he did, they all did, this time with Sami in the middle intertwined with both Bray and Dean.


	9. Sounds of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally there is sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy, and sorry it took so long to get posted. I was having serious doubts about being able to pull it off.

Following the nap they shared, there was paperwork filled out and faxed back. Making Sami officially theirs. There were gathering preparations most of which were handled by the family. By the time the sun was fully down there was a roaring blaze in the fire pit, almost a bonfire, only smaller. A feast the likes of which Sami had never seen. Dean had because he had been there for a birthday celebration a time or two. Music for listening pleasure as well as dancing. Only then did Sami understand why everyone was called brother or sister, because they all were truly family. Few were blood related but that did not matter they are still family. All the kids were looked after by all the adults, even Sami stepped in to help a little one get some food or to keep a young one from getting too close to the fire. A sight that made both Bray and Sister Abigail smile when they saw it. He hadn’t even been there a day and he already fit. 

“He fits better than I do” Dean whispered into Bray’s ear as he leaned his head on his shoulder, the two of them watching Sami. 

“You knew he would. You knew it all along, Darlin’. He’s meant to be here and so’re you” Bray replied with a nod. “She knew it too. I was the one too blind to see it” There was a part of Bray beating himself up because had he just listened to Dean he, they, would have had more time with their boy. Yes, it would have only been a week more but still.

“He’s here and he’s ours that’s all that matters” Dean said before bouncing away, scooping up Sami to dance. Bray soon joining them. The three of them dancing till both the fire and the music died out. 

It had been an amazing night on the compound. Even the injured and grumpy Luke Harper had to admit he had a good time, and that Dean and Bray had picked well in their selection of an omega. Sami found new friends in both Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman, someone he had to admit he found a bit frightening until he met him. 

Back in the sanctity of the house the three men exchanged their first real kiss. It was the most uncoordinated kiss in possibly the history of kisses, but none of them cared. They all just wanted more. That one sloppy kiss opened the floodgate. For kisses between Bray and Sami. For kissed between Dean and Sami. For kisses for Sami to oggle over between Bray and Dean. The kisses between those two were one of the most beautiful sights Sami had ever seen. They were soul baring, and so filled with love, all the while laced with a deep undeniable need. The thing was to Bray the kisses between Dean and Sami looked like that, and to Dean the ones between Bray and Sami were the same. All of them revealing the truth of their soul’s desire to be with one another. All them them showing the need for the other two to complete the one. Because without the other two their family was not whole. 

The pauses in the kisses were filled with lingering and exploring touches all as the moved toward their bedroom. Clothing being lost along the way. Leading to other discoveries, like Dean finding that Sami’s thighs are ticklish, and Sami finding that Dean’s side are, or that Bray is not though he claims he is they just have not found his spot yet. Bray learning that feel of his beard brushing against Sami’s back makes his Dove coo like one. Dean finally hearing the sound and understanding why Bray called him that. Or that nearly two days without his suppressants made Sami horny. Then again he had never been allowed to heat because from the time he reached puberty until that morning he had been on suppressants. 

“Please” The smallest of the three begged as his body began to nearly drip with need. Something else Sami had never experienced before, wanting, no needing sex. Yes he had had sex. He had had it countless times. None, not one of those times had been consensual, of his choosing or desire until now. Now he wanted it, not only did he want sex he wanted both his alphas to knot him at once. 

“What, Baby boy?” Dean had called him that nearly the moment he walked into the dressing room back at the Smackdown taping and from then on it had become what Sami was known as by Dean. “What do ya want?” He questioned as he finished undressing not only himself but his needy begging boy. Lying down next to Sami on the bed.

Bray on the other hand took a more voyeuristic approach, watching his Lamb and his Dove from the doorway of the room. Slowly removing the last bits of clothing his loves had left on him.

“You. Bray. Both” Sami answered not so certain he was making any sense. He could feel the need but could not figure out how to express it. “Knot” He added softly.

Here was the thing that neither Dean nor Bray had discussed in all their talk of getting an omega, how would they knot him. Because for either one of them to do it solo would make the omega more that one, and not equally both of theirs. Was it even possible for both of them to knot him together. Bray was the first to speak. “Dove, you sayin’ you want both of us at once?” 

With lust clouded green eyes Sami looked up at Bray and nodded. Dean however shook his head. “No, baby boy” He had in his time at an omega house witnessed an omega being double penetrated and there was no way he wanted his baby boy, their sweet little Sami to go through that. What Dean didn’t know is Sami had been through it a few times, but this time it would be of his choosing. This time he would do it how he wanted.

“But I can. I have before. This time I want” That statement opened up a can of worms that Sami did not even think about. Dean jumping up off the bed to look at their omega. Hand coming up to tap his collar bone. Bray growling from the door. Both of them thinking much the same thing, finding the alphas that had touched their omega and killing them. Sami finding himself alone on the bed and his alphas staring down at him he curled up into a ball frightened that he was going to now be rejected. Dean and Bray were going to send him away from the first and only place that had ever come close to feeling like home. 

“BOYS YOU ARE SCARING HIM” It was a shrill shierk of massive displeasure. Sister Abigail had tried to stay out of the moment they were supposed to be sharing, but seeing Dove like that made her angry. 

Dean and Bray both jumped and yet Sami didn’t hear a thing. Both of them rushing to him, somehow both curling around him. “Oh my sweet Dove” Bray cooed.

“Baby boy” Dean muttered as he kissed Sami’s temple. 

“You…” Sami started but trailed off, scared to put the thoughts in his head out in the world.

“Shhh” It was Dean that spoke next, well not so much spoke but vocalized. “We’re here” He finally said his hands gently caressing over the omega’s body. “our beautiful boy” There was a moment or two of quiet before Dean spoke again. “Baby boy I know how you grew up, but how bad was it?

Sami shifted, causing Bray to loosen his hold quite a bit. In fact they all had to let go, as Sami turned over to looked at Dean. To look into Dean’s pained eyes, and see that look, knowing that maybe he did understand. “I tried to fight, but it only got me in trouble. Omegas aren’t supposed to fight back. We’re supposed to submit” Those words made Bray bristle but also press himself to his Dove, holding him close and tight. 

Dean nodded, before leaning in and kissing his Baby boy softly upon the lips.

“Dove, my sweet Dove you can always tell us no. You can fight back. You’re our lover not our property” His voice was soft and gentle like that morning in the kitchen. 

“I can say yes too?” It seemed like a stupid question but all of this started because he said yes. 

“Of course ya can” Dean replied as Bray nodded against Sami’s head. 

“But when I said yes you jumped away, like I was horrible”

Sami barely finished talking before Dean was. “No no no, Baby boy. It wasn’t you. Not you at all. I’ve seen first hand what alphas did to omegas at those houses and the thought someone, someones doing that to you made me wanna hurt them” Dean paused brushing some of Sami’s hair from his eyes. “You really want this, us, both of us at once?” Dean had to look into Sami’s eyes to make certain it was what he wanted. 

Bray just listened, but he felt the same as his partner. He didn’t think less of Sami, but of those alphas. Sister Abigail had always taught them an alpha’s job was protect omegas. If their boy wanted them both it made sense for them to do it. Then he would be both of theirs in all ways.

“I do. I need to be both of yours not yours then Bray’s or Bray’s then yours. I can handle it” That last past coming out in a whisper.

It was Bray’s turn to jump in. “If you can’t. If it hurts too much we stop” Sami nodded, knowing for him there was little when it came to sex that hurt too much. “How do we do this, Dove?”

Sami didn’t respond at first he was sort of lost in Dean’s eyes, searching them for some sort of sign he was okay with all of this. It came in the form of a kiss. The kind of kiss that made Bray pull away so he could watch. Dean poured every ounce of love he felt for both Bray and Sami into that kiss. The love was so palpable that even Sister Abigail’s spirit felt it. The kiss, after several moments, drew to a natural conclusion, Dean and Sami both panting and wanting a little more, like before. Once again Sami broke the embrace, to face his other partner, his other alpha. He leaned up and kissed Bray much in the way he had just been kissed by Dean. Dean who began to stroke himself as he watched the exchange. 

The kiss with Bray drawing to its natural conclusion only cemented in Sami’s head how much he needed to do this. How much he needed to be equally theirs. Even those few short hours he had fallen totally and completely in love with both Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose. A much deeper love than the hero worship he walked into that dressing room feeling. The problem was one of semantic how to get Bray’s thicker but shorter cock to meet up with Dean’s longer leaner but still quite sizable one, so that both knots worked together. And in a flash Sami knew how to make it work. The omega took charge of his alphas moving them into position. Bray’s head at the foot of the bed on his back, one leg hanging over the side. Dean in much the same position but his head at the head of the bed. Their erections pressed together.

The sight made Sami start to drip a little as he hovered over the tangle of Bray and Dean, both of whom were uttering words of love and encouragement, as well as reminders that Sami need not do this. They could and would work it out some other way. All the while Sami was slowly taking in first Dean, then Bray, slowly stretching himself. Low little noises escaping him as more and more of both his alphas filled him stopping only when he bottomed out. Both alphas letting out very different sort of growls and moan like sounds. Sami could not tell which came from which alpha and nor did he care. He loved the sounds. Every last inch of Bray and Dean as deep as they could go inside him. Dean leaning up to place a soft kiss to Sami’s shoulder, shifting him causing him to rub against his lover some. Bray wanted to lean up and pull the omega down for kiss since he was the one their boy was facing but he feel that it would change how the seated in him too much, especially with the feel of Dean moving causing both of the make pleasured sounds. Once Dean settled back Sami began to roll his hips slowly, testing the feel at first. Yes there was a little discomfort, being stretched so far but it felt amazing as well. The more his hips rolled, the quicker his movements came the more he knew this was right. 

Bray just watched Sami’s face as he moved, trying to search for pain, any sign he should pull back, pull out. All he saw was pleasure, need, and love in those haunting green eyes. It was then Bray felt Dean’s knot brush against him, causing his to stir. A soft grunt or “ugh lamb, ugh dove” passing over his lips. His own hips joining in the movement.

Dean couldn’t see Sami’s face so, not one to keep still for long his hand roamed over the boy’s body. Touching, exploring every inch of him he could, from his back, to his hard nipples, to Sami’s usually ignored cock. It was almost unheard of for an alpha to touch an omega’s cock, since they were not all that important as far sex and especially reproduction was concerned. That touch made Sami’s back arch and him coo in a manner similar to the dove like noises of earlier. This one was however quite a bit deeper, though just as pleasured. 

With both knots stretching him to his max Sami stilled his hips and internally he clenched and released around them. The stimuli a bit overwhelming. Sami, who in his life had known very little in the way of pleasure, especially pleasurable sex, did know how to handle the overwhelming need growing inside him. They had only just begun and his body was already so close to climax. 

“Baby boy” Dean started in an even huskier, more gravel laden voice than normal. “Come if you need to”

“Don’t hold back, my sweet Dove” Bray cooed his voice also coming out huskier to Sami’s ears.

With his alphas’ encouragement Sami let go, his body trembling with the release. Short nails not so gently raking over Bray’s chest. That sensation as well as the clenching and releasing around him sent Bray over the deep end, and somehow in the very same moment Dean came along with them. Both alphas filling their omega. Orgasms and knots slowly subsiding as gently words of praise from both Dean and Bray filled Sami’s ears, but the one voice he heard the loudest was the one only he could in that moment. It was Sister Abigail telling him he was home, and safe, and loved. It was those words that brought tears of joy to his eyes. Tears that fell as he held and cuddled by Dean and Bray, neither of them carrying about the sticky wet mess they had become. All that mattered is that they were together.


	10. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the story ends....

The next day, their last day all three together, at least for a little while was spent with the three of them rarely, if ever leaving their bed. Of course there were breaks for food, or a shower or two usually involving all three of them. But the majority of the day was spent with Bray making love to Sami while Dean watched. Or Dean making love to Sami while Bray watched. Or Dean making love to Sami while Bray made love to Dean. Or, and if Sami had to pick a favorite it would be this one, Bray making love to him while Dean made love to Bray. Something about the noises Bray made while Dean he was the filling in a Dean and Sami sandwich were the most enticing and beautiful noises he had ever heard.

Then the next morning came and Dean had to go back to work. Neither Bray nor Sami wanted him to go but they understood. Eventually Bray would be joining Dean in the leaving their boy behind, and truth be told none of them were looking forward to that day, but they all knew he would be safe in their home. He would not be alone either, the rest of the compound would see to that. Brother Sami, their Dove, Baby Boy, would be well looked after, whether he wanted it or not. 

The time did come for Bray to join Dean back on the road and all three men stood there tears in their eyes like they were little kid not wanting to leave mommy’s side on the first day of school. And yet they did, they left and came back, each time not so much getting easier but more routine. Only when random tours popped up and disturbed their routine did it get hard again, but Sami was always the one to remind his alphas he was far from alone and would be there when they got back. 

He was always there, usually with one of their favorite dinners waiting for them. He was there, his omega body looking a little softer, rounder, more and more pregnant with each passing week. With each trip home Dean and Bray noticing the changes in their boy as the seed one of them planted in him grew. 

The announcement of the draft and the not so much worry, but low level concern of the family being split between the rosters. Bray reminding Erick, Braun, Luke, and more so himself that no matter what the WWE did they were always family. Sami however was more concerned about Bray and Dean being split and not having their time alone together. While he knew his alphas loved him and would never see him as an intruding party, he also understood the two of them had been together long before he had ever arrived to join the family. So when the Draft came and Bray was selected to Smackdown, with his Lamb it was Sami who cheered the loudest as he watched from home. The same way he cheered when Dean kept the title, not that such things truly mattered in their life on the compound. 

Just like it mattered little when Dean finally lost the title, granted he lost it to his love Bray. What mattered even more was three days after that loss they welcomed Wilder Alton Ambrose-Wyatt in the family. Their first child, joined a little over a year later by his sister, Truely Abigail Ambrose-Wyatt. Over the next few years the title changed hands a few times going to Cena, Styles, even of all people Mojo Rawley getting a turn, albeit a brief one before Bray reclaimed it. Just days into Bray’s second title run Sami informing both his alphas there would a new addition to their family. Wilder and Truely would be getting a little brother or sister in the coming months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional thanks to everyone who stuck by this little story and read all of it, or even part of it. I truly appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe thanks to [babayaga888](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888), [resonatingkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty) for being my sounding boards as well as inspiration. Also to [ambreignstrain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreignstrain), and [Moiself](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself) for inspiring the world these boys exist in. All four of these writers have inspired me greatly as well as many others.


End file.
